lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Please note that this page might contain unmarked spoilers! Are there any rules for editing the pages on this wiki? Apart from the general rules - be nice and such - there are also some rules specific for this wiki. Please make sure to follow them, it makes the life easier for all of us. Is there any missable content in the game? Yes, alot. You will probably see only 25% of the game if you only follow the story. Almost all sidequests are optional and some of them will be gone after reaching certain points in the story line! Check the walkthrough for more details, the quests are listed on the individual story line pages before they will be gone. Are there differences between the XBOX and PC version? Yes, there are. Check here for more details. Where can I find the item, monster, ... XYZ? Enter the name into the search box on the left side. This should take you directly to the individual page where all relevant data is listed. I can't find the rare monster XYZ! Rare monsters have certain requirements to spawn, check the articles for more details. Even if the requirements are met it is still only a chance for it to spawn, so keep on trying. How do I defeat monster XYZ? All monsters (maybe except of The Fallen and The Lost who have a time limit) can be defeated by simply leveling up - getting better stats, arts and equipement or using better formations. Physical attacks have a better AP/damage ratio against single targets so focus on those. Flanking or Rear Assaults help to keep the morale up. Also check the talk page of the monster in question, you may find additional tips there. How do I make money fast? *Early game: Use Mr. Diggs to harvest rare stones to sell. The earliest opportunity is in Blackdale by harvesting the Rough Boggart Stone. There are two spots in Blackdale, however both are fairly low-chance locations, especially given that Mr. Diggs isn't leveled up in the early game. Therefore, grinding Blackdale is not recommended. *Early game: Use Mr. Diggs in the Vale of the Gods to harvest Rough Elven Stone and Rough Sylph Stone at the entrance to the level (point b-6). This is ideal because the spot is literally right at the start and allows very quick grind-leveling of Mr. Diggs early in the game. This is the recommended spot until access to Crookfen toward mid-game. *Mid-game: Again Mr. Diggs, some quest rewards, capturing and selling of monsters. *Mid-game: Aveclyff - The harvest point in the middle of the very bottom area (Lower Central Region, point C-3) yeilds about 30-40 stones (mixture of Rough Merman Stone and Rough Brownie Stone, both 750g) with max level Mr. Diggs with dig count of 16 for a total of 22,500g to 30,000g. This spot takes a little bit to get to though, therefore, Crookfen is possibly preferrable unless you want a change of scenary. *Mid-game: Crookfen - Besides killing Bai Ze over and over in Crookfen, you can also harvest at the Diving Point at N-13 on the map. On disk one max level Mr. Diggs with dig count of 16, you can get roughly 15-20 Rough Oberon Stone (600g), which is about 9,000g to 12,000g. This can be preferred to Bai Ze since for some people Bai Ze only spawns very, very infrequently. This also allows repeatedly picking up one or two Weapon Recipe 29 through excavation points as an added bonus. *End-game: Most of the bonus quests yield good money, farming and selling of Auld weapons from some rares, capturing and selling of monsters. *Recommended mid-game onward: Kill Bai Ze in Crookfen endlessly, selling his 100% capture for 66,760g. Spawn visible to SW immediately upon zoning in. Easy to kill and great for a skill up dummy. However, it may take many attempts before Bai Ze reappears, such as 1/20 or 1/40 plus the battle itself takes quite a long time. The best time to grind Bai Ze is during Sheryl's quest because Bai Ze is 100% guaranteed to spawn! Kill him then leave the map and abort the quest, go back and start the quest again, kill him, repeat. It is also not recommended to grind Bai Ze until you have 5 unions/15 characters in battle unlocked, which unlocks after the Nest of Eagles battle. What are the best weapons for Rush? One-Handed or Dual Wield: * Axe: Enchanted Hawkwind/Shielding Hawkwind * Katana: Nightbloom Virtutis (Remnant), Parrying Tataraichi/Aura Tataraichi * Mace: nothing really * Sword: Enchanted Bluesteel/Shielding Bluesteel Two-Handed: * Axe: nothing really * Katana: Enchanted Demonblade/Shielding Demonblade * Mace: Enchanted Blackjack/Shielding Blackjack * Spear Schiavona Virtutis (Remnant), Enchanted Glaive/Shielding Glaive * Staff: nothing really * Sword: Frostblade Virtutis (Remnant), Enchanted Highbrand/Shielding Highbrand You will only get them quite late in the game because of the money and items required for upgrading them. What is the maximum number of units / unions in battle? You can have up to 18 units in battle organized in up to 5 unions. On the XBOX you are limited to 6 active leaders; the remaining units can only be soldiers. What are the effects of the "What should I focus on?"-questions asked by the leaders? Depending on the answer the leader will upgrade to different weapons and accessories. Also stat upgrades will be slightly different. *'Balanced' results in average weapons and balanced stats. HP and AP bonus accessories are used. This route yields the highest HPs. *'Combat' results in weapons with high physical attack and defence. Stat upgrades will focus on strength. STR and physical resistance bonus accessories are used. *'Mystic' results in weapons with high mystic attack and defence. Intelligence is the focus for stat upgrades. The same accessories as balanced are used, it's unknown whether this is a bug or not. It is recommended to answer both questions the same, as a mixture has unpredictable results. Also note that the arts used in combat have an impact too. If you mostly use mystic arts than even a combat focussed leader will change to balanced or mystic. Again the result is an unpredictable mixture. What is the effect of the unique attribut each unit has? The effects are all battle related, and most commonly they affect battle reassessment and character behaviour in certain situations. They don't apply outside of battle. How do I change the equipement of the other units? You can't. Each character has a fixed set of weapons and accessories he will use. You can only influence it with your answers to the focus questions. On the PC you can use this hack to change the equipement but no data received by this method belongs in this wiki. When will XYZ learn the art ABC? All combat arts are learned by using a matching weapon. Keep using the regular attack, they will learn the lowest art after some time. Mystic and item arts are different. For Rush you have to get certain special items to learn it, check his page for more details. All other units have a fixed list of arts they can learn on specific BR levels. Once reached (you also have to use them in at least one battle) they will ask you if they should learn it. To go beyond the first skill simply keep using it. After a certain amount of uses it will upgrade to highter tiers and you will learn the highter level skills. If a leader asks to learn a certain art and I decline, will they ask again later? No, you have only one chance to learn new arts. How do I learn the Arcana XYZ? Each Arcana requires a specific skill combination performed by the union to be learned. Check the individual pages for more details. Category:Content